


Cenizas del Pasado

by xPenguinExplosion



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPenguinExplosion/pseuds/xPenguinExplosion
Summary: Una de las estudiantes más sobresalientes de CHS se interesa por un pequeño rumor sobre ¿Carreras Nocturnas? ¿Solamente será el rumor lo que llamara su atención o la repentina relación de su amiga con esas carreras serán el verdadero objetivo de esta investigación?
Relationships: Sunset Shimmer & Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Un simple suspiro salio de sus labios al escuchar una vez más ese horrible sonido, por quinta vez intentaba encontrar su despertador mientras evitaba salir de las sabanas, pero esta vez no era su despertador el objetó que causaba tal molestia.

—¿Pero qué? —fue lo único que respondió al darse cuenta que era su celular el origen del molesto ruido —¿Quien habla? —ella respondía al llamado lo mejor que podía mientras evitaba quedarse dormida de nuevo.

—¿Dónde se supone que estas? La clase comienza dentro de cinco minutos —la voz contraria sonaba preocupada, no era normal este tipo de actitudes en ella —¿Sunset? ¡Sunset no te duermas de nuevo! —la chica simplemente sonrió al escuchar un "Estoy despierta" por parte de la pelirroja —Sunset apúrate, si no llegas a la hora del almuerzo personalmente iré por ti —dicho esto colgó, sin esperar respuesta de la mencionada.

—¡No es necesario! ¿Twilight? —al no recibir respuesta se acomodo nuevamente, suspiro y miro el techo de su habitación con pocas ganas, el día anterior había sido demasiado cansado para ella tanto que se había propuesto no ir a clases al día siguiente pero olvido un gran detalle, su amiga de la infancia —Twilight Sparkle — solamente con decir ese nombre se formaba una sencilla sonrisa en su rostro.

Miro el reloj una vez más, si algo sabia de Twilight era que siempre cumplía lo que decía, así que con todo el cansancio del mundo se levanto, se vistió y salio de su departamento, no había comido desde la noche anterior pero estaba dispuesta a llegar a la hora del almuerzo así que no había problemas.

**(...)**

En otra parte un suspiro de cansancio salía de los labios de una chica que parecía que toda su atención estaba dirigida a un pupitre vacío.

—Maldición Sunset buen día para abandonarme en clases —la chica acomodo un poco sus anteojos y fijo nuevamente su vista en el maestro.  
La preocupación de la joven podía notarse, no era común ese tipo de actitudes en Sunset Shimmer, a pesar de su rebelde actitud era tan responsable como la científica ¿Que razón habría empujado a la pelirroja a tomar una actitud así? Sabía que no era gran cosa, pero para ella era preocupante.

**(...)**

—¿Como están? ¿Que tal las clases? —respondió una animada Sunset mientras veía a todas sus amigas entrar a la cafetería.

—Aburridas, como siempre. Los elementos quimicos no son lo mio, mis habilidades destacan en una cancha, no en un salón —el rostro de la deportista chocó contra la mesa al exponer su diverso punto de vista.

—Mis habilidades destacan bien en un salón de clase —con cierta inocencia la pelirroja respondió. 

—Oh querida, es bueno ver que Twilight y tú puedan destacar en esta clase de ambiente, pero no todas podemos lograr eso —la modista acomodo un poco su cabello mientras miraba un poco su celular.

—¡Sunset Shimmer! —la mencionada sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo al escuchar ese tono de voz, sabía quién era y lo que significaba —¿Dónde estabas? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Porqué no llegaste? —con una notoria molestia la científica tomó asiento junto a las demás.

—Hablando de llegar tarde ¿Dónde esta AppleJack? —la mirada de la diseñadora se posó en la entrada del lugar.

—¿Qué Pinkie Pie no estaba con ella? —la deportista levantó levemente su rostro de la mesa para mirar a las demás jóvenes.

—Me encontré con ellas cuando me dirigía hacia acá —las miradas se posaron en la tímida chica, lo cual provocó que está se encogiera un poco en si misma —escuché algo sobre carreras y autos...

—¡Oh, deben estar hablando de esas nuevas carreras nocturnas! Ya saben, las ilegales —una pícara sonrisa se posó en la deportista.

—¿De qué hablan? —ahora era la científica la que se encogía en si al recibir las miradas de sus amigas.

—¿Es una broma, querida? Todos en Canterlot hablan sobre eso, es lo que está de moda. Hay muchos valientes que les interesaría competir contra cierto piloto ¿Verdad? —la mirada de la modista se posó en cierta peli arcoíris que asentía con una engreída sonrisa en su rostro.

—Debo admitir que la velocidad se le da muy bien a ese piloto, pero yo podría superarlo si quisiera ¡Morderia el polvo de Dash! —cortos aplausos sonaban por parte de la tímida chica que sonreía al ver a la deportista tan emocionada.

El pequeño momento de egocentrismo de la peli arcoíris fue interrumpido por el tono de llamada característico de cierta joven.

—Rarity... —antes de que la pelirroja terminará su frase, la modista ya mantenía el celular sobre sus manos mientras una sonrisa se posaba en su rostro.

—Es AJ, nos espera en la entrada de la escuela junto con Pinkie Pie. Debemos ir, no tenemos que hace esperar a nadie.

Rainbow al escuchar eso no perdido tiempo, tomo velozmente la mano de Fluttershy para sacarla de la cafetería directo a su próximo destino. Rarity se levantó tranquilamente de su lugar y antes de continuar, su mirada se posó en cierto dúo que aún no se había movido ni un centímetro.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No vienen chicas? —la pelirroja se levantó casi de inmediato al escuchar la pregunta de la modista, sin embargo algo la detuvo.

—Las alcanzaremos en un momento, debemos arreglar un asunto antes —la modista simplemente sonrió ante tal respuesta de la científica, la relación de ambas chicas le parecía tierna, por lo tanto no pensaba interrumpir.

—¡Espera Rarity...! —la pelirroja solo podía ver cómo su esperanza se alejaba por la entrada de la cafetería.

—¿Qué sucedió? —la joven simplemente suspiro con cierta resignación y tomo nuevamente su lugar —¿Porqué no llegaste? ¿Pasó algo? —la pelirroja negó —Sunset, si está sucediendo algo sabes que puedes contarmelo ¿Verdad? —la mencionada asintió.

—Lo sé, se que puedo contarte cualquier cosa, pero estoy bien. Simplemente me levanté tarde, ya sabes últimamente la escuela ha estado algo pesado y eso —una sonrisa apareció por parte de la joven en un vano intento por calmar las interrogativas de su contraria.

Ambas se conocían perfectamente, Sunset sabía que no podría ocultarle la verdad a Twilight por mucho tiempo, así como Twilight sabía que Sunset no estaba siendo del todo sincera con ella. A pesar de eso ninguna de las dos continúo con el tema. Sparkle sabía que no podría sacarle la verdad a Sunset aunque quisiera, lo único que le tocaba era ser paciente, esperar a que ella se sintiera segura de decir todo. Aunque también podría intentar averiguar lo que sucedía ¿No?

**Diciembre 23, 2017.**


	2. Chapter 2

—Se tomaron su tiempo ¿No es así? —la joven acomodo un poco su sombrero mientras veía como sus amigas acudían a su mensaje.

—¿Sucedió algo o simplemente quisiste reunirnos para tomar el aire? —la rubia se encogió de hombros.

—Pinkie Pie escucho algo sobre esas carreras ilegales que están de moda actualmente, siguió al grupo de chicos que compartían esa información hasta que por alguna razón extraña fui arrastrada por ella —la peli arcoíris asintió un poco para después colocar su mirada en la mencionada.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué escuchaste? —la pelirosa sonrió y sacó su celular para mostrarles un boletín.

—Los chicos de hace un rato, los cuales fueron muy amables, me reenviaron esta página web ¡¿Lo ven, lo ven?! Están convocando jóvenes para participar en esas carreras, claro que como son carreras ilegales no pueden hacerlo tan abiertamente... ¡Les reenviaré la página para que lo vean! —la joven dió un pequeño salto antes de compartir la información que había descubierto.

—En esa página también están retando a los actuales pilotos, sin embargo... —la rubia miro un poco su celular antes de continuar —hacen una mención especial a ese piloto, ya saben el que ha ganado últimamente el nuevo.

—¿El misterioso? ¡Ja! Sé ve que es un novato, si quisiera podría participar en alguna de esas carreras y hacer que mordiera mi polvo —Rainbow cruzó sus brazos con cierta confianza en sus palabras.

—Claro... Es una lastima que no tengas auto ¿Verdad? —la confianza de hace un momento se desvaneció. Era tonto, pero también era cierto, las miradas del grupo se posaron en la deportista mientras esperaban alguna respuesta por su parte.

—Chicas, creo que debemos regresar, falta poco para que las clases se reanuden —las jóvenes se miraron entre sí un momento para después asentir, tendrían tiempo para hablar de esto en otro momento.

—Gracias Shy —la deportista se acercó un poco a la amante de los animales a lo que ella solo sonrió para continuar su caminar directo a clases.

—¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? —la rubia toco levemente la espalda de la pelirroja al notar su mirada perdida en su celular.

—¿Qué? Oh, claro. Estoy bien, gracias Apple —la mencionada asintió y comenzó a caminar directo a clases mientras era seguida por una saltarina fiestera.

—Twilight, querida ¿Sucede algo? No le has quitado la mirada a Sunset desde la cafetería —la mencionada miro por un momento a su contraria y negó.

—Todo está bien o eso creo. Estoy segura que algo le sucede a Sunset, pero no me lo dirá, no aún supongo —la modista observó de reojo a la pelirroja. La joven se preguntaba si existía la posibilidad de que lo que molestará a la pelirroja fueron sus actuales sentimientos por cierta chica.

—No te preocupes, si fuera algo grave nos lo contaría, así es ella. Tal vez solo a tenido una mala racha, descuida ¿Si? —la científica aún no muy convencida, asintió.

Las clases continuaron, los pensamientos de ciertas chicas se volvieron un impedimento para dar su máximo rendimiento ese día.  
Después de su rutina la científica decidió dirigirse directamente a su casa, no se sentía del todo bien, tenía cosas que reflexionar. Ninguna de sus amigas decidió detenerla, a veces simplemente necesitamos nuestro espacio.

Al llegar a su casa sus pensamientos fueron reemplazados por la rutina de la joven, sin embargo al caer la noche volvieron. No podía retomar el sueño sin importar que hora fuera, daba vueltas de un lado a otro esperando que el cansancio llegará para salvarla, pero no fue así.

—Maldición...

La mirada de la joven se posó en su mesa de noche, la cual contenía su celular, mordió un poco su labio inferior al mismo tiempo que tomaba dicho aparato. Sunset siempre había sigo buena para ayudarla cuando tenía problemas, pero ¿Estaría disponible ahora para ella?

**(...)**

—Estoy agotada...

Una pista de tierra totalmente amplia y vacía era el actual destino de la pelirroja. Debería estar descansando, como cualquier otra chica de su edad, pero la información que había recibido por parte de sus amigas llamó su atención.   
¿Un reto? ¿Quien era la persona que se había interesado en un piloto **novato** como lo era ella?   
No pensaba negarlo, no tenía mucho desde que se había involucrado en esta vida nocturna. Era una novata justo como Dash había mencionado.

—¡Tontas incógnitas...!

La joven rasco con desesperación su cabeza para después suspirar, si tan solo pudiera contarle esto a cierta joven, todo sería más fácil, pero existían ciertas conductas que la científica no aceptaría, y esta era una de ellas. Tomo su celular observando esa página que Pinkie les había reenviado.

—¿Que? —la pantalla de su móvil cambio, una llamada estaba llegando para ella —¿Twilight...? —ese era el nombre que aparecía ahora ¿Debía responder? ¿Acaso ya se había dado cuenta? Con un trago de saliva su pulgar apretó el botón decisivo **contestar** —¿Hola?

—¡Ah, Sunset! ¿Estabas dormida? ¿Interrumpo algo? —la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír ante tantas preguntas, amaba que se preocupara por ella incluso en cosas tan irrelevantes.

—Tranquila Twi, no podía dormir. No te preocupes —un suspiro de alivio fue la respuesta de la mencionada —¿Sucedió algo? ¿Necesitas algo de mi?

—No, no sucedió nada Sunny. Simplemente no podía dormir... —la chica sintió algo de culpabilidad al meditar sus palabras, sabía que esa acción era algo egoísta.

—Deben ser muchos los pensamientos que ocupan ahora tu mente ¿Verdad? Si deseas puedo pasar por ti así damos un paseo y ambas nos distraemos un poco ¿Te parece?

—Me parece excelente, además tenemos mucho tiempo desde que no salimos —la forma en la que la científica decía tales palabras, provocaban que el corazón de la pelirroja saltará de alegría.

—Pasaré por ti en quince minutos ¿Bien? —la pelirroja recibió una respuesta afirmativa e inmediatamente colgó. Una sonrisa apareció por parte de la piloto, amaba a esa chica como no tenía ni idea, siempre aparecía en los momentos indicados. Tal vez era el destino que deseaba que dijera la verdad ¿O no?

**Diciembre 23, 2017.**


	3. Chapter 3

Volvió a tocar el timbre por segunda vez ¿Acaso nadie pensaba abrirle? Tal vez había llegado antes de lo acordado. Reviso la hora y negó ¿Acaso se había retractado?

La temperatura de la noche había bajado, el permanecer quieta demasiado tiempo le producía cierto frío que intentaba ignorar.   
Sus pasos retrocedieron un poco y cuando estuvo a punto de regresar a su auto la puerta del lugar se abrió. 

—¡Lo lamento! ¿Esperaste mucho? No pensé que tardaría tanto. 

—¿Porque tardaste exactamente? —una sonrisa se dibujó en la científica y a paso lento se acercó a su contraria. 

—Por esto —con cierta elegancia una bufanda roja con ciertos rayos de sol fue colocada en el cuello de la pelirroja. 

—Está bufanda... —la científica asintió.

—Queda bien contigo ¿No lo crees? Además creo que te hacía falta ¿Verdad? —con cuidado tomó las manos de la chica comprobando que la baja temperatura de la noche había hecho efecto en ella. 

—V-vamos... —el nerviosismo de la pelirroja provocó una corta risa en su contraria. 

—Yo te sigo —con cierta necedad la científica rompió el tacto que mantenía —¿Ese es tuyo? —la pelirroja miró en dirección en donde apuntaba la joven. 

—Así es, olvidaba que no habías tenido la oportunidad de verlo ¿Cierto? —ella negó —entonces ven —la pelirroja caminó en dirección al vehículo abriendo con cuidado la puerta del copiloto —Disfruta. 

—Es un bonito deportivo —la científica correspondió cierta acción y entró al auto. 

—¡Es un Chevrolet Camaro! —la joven alzó un poco la voz mientras le daba la vuelta al auto y tomaba su lugar como piloto —uno de mis favoritos —finalizó para después sonreír. 

El auto comenzó a moverse, ambas chicas conversaron sobre cosas sin importancia y temas varios. El ambiente era agradable, aunque entre ellas el ambiente siempre solía ser así. El trayecto fue corto, pero tranquilo, la mirada de la científica no dejo de observar el exterior durante todo el trayecto, le parecía una vista cautivadora. 

—¿Este es nuestro destino? —un parque lleno de tranquilidad con una enorme y brillante fuente en el centro era lo que la joven lograba observar.

—Me pareció un buen lugar para despejarnos ¿A ti no? —la pelirroja salió del auto con una sonrisa, su acompañante no tenía que responder la mirada curiosa que mantenía era suficiente respuesta. 

—Debo admitirlo, es un lugar hermoso —el recorrido de ambas inicio, la diversidad de parejas y paisajes era algo que llamaba la completa atención de la científica.

—Ven, te mostraré los mejores paisajes de este parque, según yo —con una sonrisa la pelirroja tomo la mano de su acompañante.

El recorrido era lento, la distraída mirada de la científica le daba la oportunidad a la pelirroja de admirarla una que otra vez sin correr peligro de ser descubierta en el acto.

**(...)**

—Wow ¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí? —la pelirroja detuvo su andar al escuchar tal pregunta, conocía esa voz a la perfección. La joven inhaló y volteo con cierta seriedad hacia la nueva presencia.

—Adagio Dazzle... —la pelirroja sonrió con algo de desprecio al ver aquella chica —lamento decepcionarte, pero tengo otras cosa que hacer —ambas chicas iniciaron su andar, cuando algo las detuvo en último momento.

—¿Y esta nerd? —mencionó la joven con cierta ironía, la cual logró dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro al observar como cierta pelirroja se acercaba de manera peligrosa a ella.

—No te atrevas a dirigirte a ella, de esa manera ¿Escuchaste? —Adagio simplemente sonrió aún al escuchar tal amenaza.

—¿Que sucede Shimmer? —con cierta arrogancia la cantante acarició de manera fugaz la mejilla de su contraria —¿Porqué pierdes el tiempo con ella? Yo me encuentro muy sola ¿Acaso no te interesa? —la mirada de la joven se encontraba enfocada en cierta chica con lentes que mantenía su mirada baja ante cada comentario de la joven.

Con un chasquido la pelirroja se dedicó alejarse de dicho lugar, sin embargo alguien decidió detenerla. En cuanto los ojos cian de la joven se dedicaron a observar el origen de tal agarre, simplemente logró divisar unos rojos labios que se dedicaban a besar los suyos.

—No... —antes de que la pelirroja reaccionara, sintió como la prenda de su cuello era jalada y por instinto sus ojos buscaron el origen de la situación.

Unos labios sobre los suyos, fue la respuesta que recibió la joven. La sensación que la pelirroja sentía, era única, con cierto deleite cerro sus ojos para disfrutar aún más la situación que sucedía en ese momento.

—Jaque mate... —fue la respuesta de la científica una vez finalizado su movimiento. Al ver el desagrado que se formaba en cierta joven, la peli violeta pudo dibujar en su rostro una brillante sonrisa.

—Maldición... —con un desagradable sabor de boca, Dazzle salió del lugar ignorando todo lo que se posaba en su camino.

—Pensé que nunca se iría — con un suspiro la científica se dedicó a quitarle algunas arrugas a la bufanda de la pelirroja que momentos antes ella misma había realizado por la situación —perdona por maltratarla, todo sucedió tan rápido.

La pelirroja simplemente podía asentir de forma lenta a cada palabra que su contraria pronunciaba. Un ligero sonrojo se formó en esta, con cada tacto que la peli violeta le dedicaba ¿Que había sucedido? Era la única preguntaba que se paseaba por su cabeza en ese momento.  
El recorrido de regreso había sido tranquilo, el tema del beso y el reencuentro con Adagio no sé volvió a pronunciar, cosa que comía por dentro los sentimientos de cierta piloto.

—Nos vemos mañana, Twi —una seria mirada cayó en la pelirroja ante tal despedir, provocando un sonrisa en esta —prometo que está vez llegare a tiempo ¿Sí? Confía en mí.

—Siempre he confiado en ti —los pasos de la científica acortaron la distancia que mantenía con su rebelde amiga —muchas gracias por esto Sunny —de manera fugaz un beso fue depositado en la mejilla de la piloto, provocando nuevamente ese ligero color carmesí.

Una sonrisa fue la última acción que realizó la peli violeta antes de entrar a su hogar, por otro lado la pelirroja permaneció unos minutos más en su lugar mientras tocaba su mejilla con una torpe sonrisa en su rostro. Con un lento caminar la joven logró entrar al auto y casi por inercia tomo su celular llamando específicamente al segundo contacto que tenía en su agenda.

—Hey ¿Ocupada? —la pelirroja encendió el auto y comenzó con un lento andar mientras esperaba respuesta de la otra línea.

—¿Ocupada? Querida, a esta hora la gente normal está durmiendo. Sabes que necesito mi sueño de belleza. Sea lo que sea que necesites de mi puede esperar ¿No crees? —con bostezos y regaños respondió la modista.

—Twilight me beso... —en casi un susurro la piloto menciono sintiendo como su rostro volví a tener ese color rojizo de solo recordarlo.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso no puede esperar! Exijo que vengas inmediatamente a mi casa, necesito enterarme de todo —justo después de eso la modista colgó su teléfono mientras en su rostro permanecía una sonrisa ¿Que había pasado? No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que lo que había sucedido era magnífico para su amiga.

**Diciembre 25, 2017.**


	4. Chapter 4

—Rarity —la mencionada sacudió su cabeza y observó con curiosidad a la persona que le hablaba —hey ¿Estás bien? Llevo un rato hablándote.

—Disculpame AJ, debe ser el cansancio —la diseñadora no se sentía en sus cinco sentidos ese día, estaba distraída. La visita que había recibido la noche anterior por parte de cierta pelirroja realmente la había sorprendido, sobre todo aquella confesión.

—Oigan ¿No les parece raro que Twilight aún no llegara? —Rainbow dejo de lado su guitarra para observar a su alrededor.

—¿Le habrá pasado algo? —Fluttershy opinó.

—Tampoco responde mis llamadas ¡¿Creen que fue secuestrada o algo así?! —todas observaron a Pinkie con cierta desaprobación.

—¿Twi aún no llega? —Sunset detuvo su andar en el marco de la puerta recibiendo una respuesta negativa —ire a su casa a ver qué sucede ¿Podrían cubrir nuestra asistencia las primeras horas? —Fluttershy asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, dándole vía libre a la pelirroja.

—¡Sunset! —Rarity decidió seguir el mismo camino que la piloto, pero un agarre detuvo esa acción —¿AJ? —la vaquera no respondió —Hey no tardo, cubreme ¿Si? —el rostro de la rubia permanecía oculto bajo su sombrero, sin embargo cuando está soltó su agarre le dio vía libre a la diseñadora.

—¡Ja! No te pongas celosa AJ, todos sabemos que Rarity nunca te cambiaría —la mencionasa hundió aún más su rostro, lo que decía su amiga era relativamente cierto, pero eso no le impedía sentir algo de inseguridad

**(...)**

—¿Qué necesitas saber? —Rarity observó a su amiga con cierta confusión, provocando una risa en esta —vamos Rarity, te conozco demasiado bien, así como tú a mí. Algo necesitas ¿Qué es? —los hermosos orbes azules de la chica se desviaron para observar el paisaje que las rodeaba.

—¿Es verdad? —Sunset no logro comprender tal interrogativa acción que provocó que la diseñadora corrigiera la misma —lo de las carreras nocturnas ¿Porqué me lo dijiste? —Rarity no necesitaba observar a Sunset para saber que ahora mismo mantenía una mirada nostálgica justo como la noche anterior.

—Porque confío en ti, Rarity. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien y tu eres mi confidente en este tipo de travesuras ¿No es así? —la mirada de la diseñadora se enfocó nuevamente en la piloto la cual sostenía una amplia sonrisa.

—Sabes que tarde o temprano ella lo descubrirá ¿No? Ella empieza a sospechar, Sunset —la mencionada apartó fugazmente la mirada del camino para observar con intriga esa mirada azul. 

—Lo sé, no te preocupes. Buscaré el momento exacto para decírselo.

Rarity mantenía cierta razón en sus palabras, la científica era una chica llena de curiosidad. Si algo se le metía a la cabeza no saldría de ahi hasta que lo descubriera. El resto del camino ambas chicas decidieron sumirse en sus pensamientos, había tantas cosas en la mente de un adolescente. 

**(...)**

—¡Sunset! Que alegría verte nuevamente. Ella debe ser Rarity Belle, amiga de Twilight ¿No? —la mencionada asintió.

—Candance no quiero interrumpirte, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Se encontraban de viaje ¿No? —la mencionada sonrió al mismo tiempo que les daba entrada libre al lugar.

—Shining intento contactar a Twilight, pero al no recibir respuesta de ella decidimos volver de inmediato.

—¿Twilight está bien? —Cadance asintió.

—Eso parece, solo está encerrada en su habitación. Ella dice estar enferma, pero Sunset dímelo tú ¿Cuándo una enfermedad a provocado una falta en la asistencia impecable de Twilight?

Sunset negó, ella nunca permitía que una falta arruinara su asistencia perfecta, al menos que fuera algo más ¿Qué había sucedido durante la noche para que la científica tomara tal actitud.

**(...)**

—Adelante Cadance —Twilight respondió al escuchar el llamado en su puerta. La joven se encontraba completamente cubierta con una cobija, aún lado de ella se mantenía una bandeja con algo de comida.

—El punto es, que no soy Cadance —la científica no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar esa voz tan cerca de ella —así que, enferma ¿Eh? —esta vez solo un movimiento afirmativo había recibido, la joven no se habia atrevido a mencionar palabra alguna.

—Dijiste que no faltarias a clases ¿Qué haces aquí? —Twilight no recibió respuesta alguna a su interrogativa simplemente recibió un leve golpe por encima de las sábanas —¡No hagas eso! —nuevamente un golpe fue lo que recibió, provocando que la científica se enfrentará de manera molesta al origen de tales acciones.

El enojo de Twilight le duró muy poco, al chocar con esa brillosa mirada cian los colores volvieron nuevamente a su rostro provocando que su poco valor se desvanecerá. 

—¡No vuelvas a ocultarte! Si hice algo malo, disculpame. Sabes que mi intención no es esa —Sunset sostuvo con fuerza la sábana de la cama impidiendo que su amiga volviera a esquivarla.

—¡Es tu culpa por ser una rompecorazones! No te veo disculpandote por eso —Sunset soltó por instinto la sábana al escuchar tal respuesta.

—¿De qué hablas? No entiendo, explícame —con cierta confusión en sus acciones Sunset respondió, a veces le costaba entender la privilegiada mente de su amiga.

—¿Porqué eres así? ¡¿Como es posible que personas como Adagio Dazzle terminen enamoradas de ti?! ¿Sabes lo molesto que es ver todas esas miradas puestas en ti? —unas rebeldes lágrimas amenazaban a la científica con intenciones de aparecer por su rostro.

—Twilight, no...

—¿Cómo es posible que tantas personas estén interesadas en la persona que yo más quiero?

**Diciembre 27, 2017.**


	5. Chapter 5

—Entonces... —Rarity trago en seco al observar su vano intento por aligerar el tenso ambiente que se había colocado.

El trio de chicas se encontraba en la cafetería esperando que las clases terminarán para reunirse con el resto del grupo. El trayecto de regreso había sido incómodo para ella, ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que había sucedido en la habitación de la científica.

—¡Hey, Rar... ! —la vaquera fue inmediatamente interrumpida al sentir el cuerpo de la diseñadora aferrarse al suyo —yo también te extrañe.

—Dejen sus cursilerías para después —Rainbow tomo asiento cerca de sus amigas interrumpiendo el tenso ambiente con su actitud —Sunset ¿Que vehículo puede ser más rápido que esto? —la deportista coloco unas fotografías sobre la mesa, atrayendo la atención de las demás —son los autos de los pilotos más rápido, necesito algo mejor que eso.

—Un Chevrolet Camaro —Twilight susurro al observar un auto que le parecía bastante familiar —no necesitas algo más rápido ¿Sabes? —miradas llenas de confusión cayeron directamente en la científica —solo necesitas un impulso, una especie de empujón.

—Óxido de nitrógeno... —rápidamente las miradas fueron dirigidas hacia Sunset, la científica se limito a asentir.

—Segun tengo entendido no existe ninguna regla que lo prohíba, en realidad no existen reglas ¿Verdad? —esta vez la pregunta fue dirigida a Sunset a lo que está negó para responder. No existían reglas, lo único que importaba era ganar. Aún así era muy rara la gente que se atrevía a jugar sucio, era como un código de lealtad.

—Hoy en la noche habrá otra carrera ¿Alguna quiere acompañarme? —las chicas intercambiaron miradas ante la idea, provocando que excusas sin sentido aparecieran evitando formar parte de tal locura.

—Yo iré —Twilight se había vuelto rápidamente el centro de atención ¿Estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo? Posiblemente ni ella lo sabía..

**(...)**

—Realmente necesito descansar, estoy exhausta.

La pelirroja se dejó caer en su cómoda cama, debía admitirlo, habían sido días demasiado interesantes. Aún así existían ciertas interrogativas que vagan por su mente luego de los últimos acontecimiento ¿Tenía alguna oportunidad con su amor juvenil? ¿Porqué Twilight decidió aceptar la petición de Rainbow Dash?   
Un ligero sonido interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica, robando su atención.

—Que novedad —Sunset tomo su celular y sin dudar respondió —Aqui, Shimmer ¿Quién habla?

La chica permaneció en silencio mientras la otra línea hablaba con rapidez, una vez terminada la llamada la pelirroja observó por inercia la hora.

—Cambio de planes —con cierta prisa decidió tomar su casco y sus llaves, al parecer necesitaría ser muy veloz esa noche.

**(...)**

—¿Dónde se metió...? —la sirena de una de las patrullas detuvo el hablar de la científica.

Los jóvenes que se encontraban reunidos horas antes para apreciar esas emocionantes carreras se encontraban ahora huyendo de las autoridades que rondaban con insistencia por el lugar.   
Twilight no era una excepción, sus piernas corrían de un lado a otro sin rumbo alguno, simplemente con la única visión de escapar de ese lugar.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, nerd? —Twilight freno en seco al observar frente a ella esa reconocible cabellera naranja.

—Adagio Dazzle —la mencionada sonrió —debo imaginar que tú tienes algo que ver en todo esto ¿No? —ella se encogió de hombros.

—Si lo tuve o no, que importa. Lo único importante es que tú carita de nerd se pudrirá en prisión.

Ambas jóvenes se mantuvieron la mirada un poco más, hasta que Dazzle decidió romper ese contacto para acortar la distancia entre ambas.   
Un reconocible auto deportivo interrumpió la acción de la chica, dándole entrada a la científica de resguardarse en el vehículo acción que ella acepto sin pensar.

—¡¿Tú?! —Adagio observó con odio al piloto se dicho vehículo, sin embargo en cuanto la puerta del copiloto cerro el auto arranco sin esperar nada más —¡Piloto idiota! —una sonrisa se posó en el mencionado, acción que pasó desapercibida debido al casco que cubría su rostro

**(...)**

—Imagino que tú eres ese gran piloto del que todos hablan ¿No es así?

El piloto asintió con cierto retraso para dirigir su mirada hacia aquella chica.

—Tal vez te preguntes cómo lo sé ¿No? Verás mi amiga es una fanática de estás cosas, se supone que me la encontraría por aquí, pero no fue el caso. Me comentó muchas cosas sobre algunos pilotos, incluyendote, aunque lo que más llamo mi atención es tu desconocida identidad.

El piloto fijo nuevamente su vista hacia el frente escuchando con atención cada detalle que salía por los labios de la científica. Unos minutos pasaron antes de que el auto se detuviera junto a un gran parque, mostrándole a la joven que su parada era está.

—Hasta aquí llego ¿No? —el asintió —entiendo, gracias por ayudarme. Es curioso que estuvieras ahí en el momento indicado ¿No crees? —se encogió de hombros sin responder aún. Provocándole una risa a la chica —¿Sabes que me molesta de tu disfraz? El hecho de que no pueda apreciar esa rebelde mirada cian que tanto me encanta.

—Tardaste más de lo que esperaba —el piloto retiró el caso de su cabeza con cierta duda, dejando ver una hermosa cabellera roja —me avisaron del plan de Adagio, vine aquí lo más rápido que pude. Realmente fue una suerte encontrarte entre tanto alboroto.

—Tal vez, aún así te lo agradezco Sunny ¿Si puedo llamarte así o debo continuar con tu anonimato? —la pelirroja negó —tienes tantas cosas que explicarme.

—Puedo hacerlo ahora, de igual manera se arruinó tu salida con Dash ¿No? —la pelirroja coloco con cuidado el caso en la parte de atrás para después salir del auto con cierta prisa.

—Algo me hace pensar que eso te hace muy feliz ¿No? —Twilight hablo para si misma, al mismo tiempo que salía del auto de la pelirroja —¿De nuevo aquí? —la chica asintió.

—Crei que está vez si podríamos disfrutar como estaba planeado. La otra vez sucedieron muchas cosas —Sunset sonrió un poco al recordar el beso de la otra vez.

Sin dudar Twilight se dejó guiar por la iniciativa de su amiga, estaba preparada para escuchar las respuestas que recibiría por parte de Sunset, y también estaba preparada para dar sus propias respuestas. Tal vez esa noche sería la indicada para que ciertos corazones se volvieran sinceros con respecto a ciertos sentimientos. 

**Diciembre 31, 2017.**


	6. Chapter 6

—¿LT? Son unas iniciales muy curiosas ¿No? —Sunset asintió —me pregunto que tendrá que ver contigo.

—Eso es algo que me encantaría saber, este tema me a espantado el sueño durante días —Twilight dudó.

—Tal vez me equivoqué, pero considero que deberías hablar con ya sabes quién. Algo me hace pensar que ella podría ayudarnos un poco —la pelirroja desvió su mirada, mientras negaba con lentitud.

—No creo que ayude, lo sé.

—No lo descartes tan rápido, Sunny. Mínimo piénsalo ¿Si? —la mencionada asintió con cierta duda.

—Cambiemos de tema. Es tu turno —Twilight dudo un momento ante la iniciativa, no entendía con exactitud a qué se refería — tienes algo que decirme ¿No?

—Ah, eso... —Sunset observó de reojo a la científica.

—Esta bien, déjalo así —ella suspiro —no negaré que me encuentro algo impaciente por conocer la respuesta, pero supongo que aún dudas ¿No? En tal casos esperaré un poco más.

Twilight no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar tal frase ¿Esas palabras realmente habían salido de los labios de la adorada rompe corazones de CHS?  
Ella conocía a Sunset de toda la vida, también conocía por experiencia propia la razón por la que varias chicas buscaban algo más en la pelirroja; sin embargo recibir aquel trato especial por parte de ella le daba a entender que no tenía porque dudar.

—No, hablaré —Twilight calmo con poco éxito sus nervios, mientras su mente buscaba las palabras correctas —no estoy segura de lo que siento, puedo decir que te quiero, pero se que lo que siento es un más fuerte que eso. Fui egoísta la otra noche cuando Adagio intento tomarte, nunca había sentido la necesidad de mostrarle a nadie más que no estabas disponible —Sunset sonrió al recordar tal suceso —intente buscar una explicación, pero... —Twilight calló al sentir cierta calidez en su mano obligándola a levantar la mirada ante tal acto.

—El amor es de las pocas cosas que no tiene explicación, no pierdas tu tiempo de está manera —Sunset observó con ternura esos hermosos orbes amatistas qué tanto tiempo había admirado —realmente admiro tu valor. No es fácil confesarte a la persona que te gusta, yo tengo mucho tiempo enamorada de la misma persona y nunca he sido lo suficientemente valiente para confesarme.

—Tal vez deberías aprender un poco de mi ¿No crees? —ambas chicas sonrieron ante aquel comentario —dime ¿Quién es esa persona que le roba el sueño a la gran Sunset Shimmer?

La mencionada mantuvo su sonrisa un poco más, mientras se dedicaba a acortar la distancia que existía entre ambas. Sunset solía reprimir sus acciones frente a la científica por la diferencia de sentimientos, pero ahora no había nadie que la detuviera. Ni siquiera la brillante Twilight Sparkle, la cual parecía no tener intenciones de detener lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

—Tú eres esa persona... —los labios de ambas jóvenes entraron inmediatamente en contacto, provocando que millones de sentimientos comenzarán a brotar entre ambas.

—¡¿Sunset? ¿Twilight?! —las mencionadas fueron separadas de golpe al escuchar sus nombres de esa voz tan familiar.

—Oh. Rarity, Applejack ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

Sunset observó a cada una conforme mencionaba sus nombres, mientras una torpe pregunta salía de sus labios En estos momentos podía confirmar que su rostro demostraba cierta diversidad de colores debido a la vergüenza que mantenía en ese momentos. Twilight por su parte simplemente se limitaba a ocultar su rojizo rostro con el cuerpo de la piloto, la cual mantenía una satisfacción interna debido al contacto. 

**(...)**

—¿Entonces ustedes...? —AJ decidió calmar su intriga y realizar aquella interrogativa.

—Algo así —Sunset dudó un poco ante su pregunta. Era más que obvio que los sentimientos de ambas eran correspondidos, pero ¿Acaso eso volvía su relación más formal?

—Por cierto ¿Qué hacían paseando por ese lugar? —Twilight interrogó al recordar tal duda.

—Fluttershy nos reunió en su casa, después de recibir un mensaje de Rainbow.

—¿Mensaje de Rainbow? —Rarity asintió.

—Nos contó cómo había perdido el rastro de Twilight al caer en una trampa de Dazzle. Inmediatamente todas intentamos contactarte, al ver nuestro vano intento, imaginé que cierto piloto lo había logrado antes que nosotras —Sunset abrió sus labios ante tal narración, pero fue inmediatamente detenida por la diseñadora —eres predecible, cariño.

—Gracias por preocuparse de esa manera por mi, a pesar de las altas horas de la noche.

—No te preocupes, querida. Como mencioné no fue tan difícil, más difícil fue convencer a AJ de acompañarme —ante aquella revelación la mencionada bufó con cierta ofensa.

Unas ligeras risas invadieron el lugar ante tal actitud, acción que fue rápidamente sustituida por el tono de un celular.

—Es el mío, dice Dash que terminaron reunidas en la casa de Pinkie. Que extraño ¿Porqué decidieron quedarse ahí? 

—Yo creo saber porque —Sunset observaba la ventana con cierto asombro, el paisaje comenzaba a pintarse de blanco.

—¿Nieve? Eso es prácticamente imposible. En ningún invierno pasado habíamos sufrido un acontecimiento así. Esto necesita una...

Twilight detuvo su hablar al sentir una profunda mirada en ella, sin tardanza busco el origen de tal acción chocando con unos ojos cian que la observaban con un ligero brillo.   
La científica solamente le pudo mantener la mirada por unos instantes, antes de voltear nuevamente hacia el blanco paisaje de afuera con la única diferencia de que ahora posaba una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Era curioso, ninguna sentía esa necesidad de ocultar sus acciones, aún así la vergüenza de sus acciones permanecía en ambas.

**Enero 04, 2018.**


	7. Chapter 7

Días habían pasado desde que una misteriosa carta había llegado a manos de Sunset ¿Qué problema existía con eso? Fácil, en esa carta se revelaba su identidad como piloto de esas ilegales carreras nocturnas.  
Iniciales era el único remitente que mantenía Sunset como posible pista para encontrar a la persona que de manera indirecta intentaba sacarla del juego.

—Que buen sueño.

La pelirroja tenía días sin descansar como era debido, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo una adolescente con responsabilidades, agregarle un pasatiempos nocturno a esa complicada rutina no era muy inteligente de su parte. 

—¿Dónde?

Sunset abrió los ojos con cuidado esperando que sus hermosos ojos cian se acostumbrara a la luz del lugar. Un embriagador olor detuvo su acción provocando que su atención se enfocará en la persona que dormía junto a ella.

—Twili —Sunset acaricio con cuidado la cabellera morada de la chica mientras una divertida sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

¿Realmente no había sido un sueño? ¿La chica de sus sueños realmente había correspondido sus sentimientos? Una locura, esa es la manera en la que Shimmer describiría la noche anterior, aún así era algo que no cambiaría ni tampoco de lo que se arrepentía.

**(...)**

—¿Segura? —Sunset negó —¿Entonces que haces aquí? 

—Acompañarte ¿Acaso te molesta? —Twilight negó con un ligero suspiro. 

—Ella me pidió personalmente que te convenciera, además tienes dudas que ella puede resolver.

—Puedo resolverlas de otra manera —la científica negó.

—Por favor, solo escucha un poco —Sunset suspiro con resignación, esa chica podía ser demasiado insistente.

—Solo serán cinco minutos, no más ¿De acuerdo? —Sparkle simplemente se limito a sonreír como cualquier niño pequeño, no era lo que esperaba, pero estaba satisfecha

**(...)**

—Adelante —Celestia no se molestó en apartar la mirada del monitor, tenía trabajo que realizar —¿Sucede algo?

—Buenos días, directora —la mencionada sonrió al reconocer aquella voz.

—Buenos días, Twilight ¿Se te ofrece algo...? —las palabras dejaron de salir en el momento en que el magenta y el cian chocaron —¿Sunset, qué haces?

—No me mal intérpretes, estoy aquí porque Twili lo pidió —Sunset recibió un leve codazo ante aquella confesión —además tengo una duda que espero puedas resolver.

—Claro ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —Celestia sonrió ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había hablado con su hija? Ni ella lo recordaba.

—¿Existe la posibilidad de que las iniciales L.T. sean reconocibles para ti? —Celestia lo meditó —como conoces mucha gente, tal vez.

—Lo entiendo. Tengo una idea, pero no estoy completamente segura —la mujer se levantó de su asiento mientras revisaba con insistencia en una pila de papeles cercanos.

—¿Qué tanto buscas? —Sunset dio un par de pasos intentando visualizar un poco las acciones de la mujer.

—¡Aquí! —Celestia dio la vuelta encarando con rapidez esa curiosa mirada cian —¿Alguien que desconozcas? —Sunset recibió una vieja fotografía de manos de su madre.

—Este tipo, el que se encuentra junto a Discord —la mirada cian se alzo recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta.

—Dale la vuelta —ella obedeció.

—¡Esas iniciales! ¿A quién pertenecen estás iniciales? —Celestia dudó.

—¿Recuerdas al hombre malo? —Sunset asintió —Tirek mantenía esas iniciales.

—¿Tirek? ¿El excéntrico millonario? —Celestia asintió ante la pregunta de Twilight.

—¿El podría ser? —Sunset enfocó nuevamente su mirada en esa vieja foto.

—¿A qué viene tanto interés? —ante aquella pregunta un ligero brillo de duda se posó en la mirada de la chica —Sunset, soy tu madre. Sin importar nuestros problemas, te conozco demasiado bien —la mencionada suspiro con resignación, ella tenía razón.

—¿Conoces las carreras nocturnas que se realizan de vez en cuando por los alrededores?

—¿Las ilegales?

—Si, esas. Verás... —Sunset desvió la mirada con duda.

—Bonito Camaro —ambas chicas fijaron su atención en la mujer que observaba con diversión el vehículo —se parece al de cierto piloto que participa en esas cosas ilegales —Sunset bufó.

—Veo que ya lo sabes —Celestia asintió —ire al punto. Recibí una carta que contiene información que puede meterme en problemas, el remitente solamente se limitaba a mostrarme las iniciales que te mencioné.

—¿El te amenazó?

—Se podría decir ¿Qué probabilidad existe de que sea el? —Celestia dudó.

—Más del cincuenta porciento si me lo preguntas. De igual manera confirma esa información antes de realizar algo ¿De acuerdo? —Sunset asintió.

—Gracias, mamá —Sunset dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar sin esperar respuesta alguna a su agradecimiento.

—Gracias por la información, directora Celestia —la mencionada negó.

—No hay problema. Si algo sucede ¿Podrías avisarme? —Twilight asintió provocando una sonrisa en la mujer —por cierto, Twilight. Gracias por traer a Sunset.

—No agradezca, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella —Twilight salió del lugar mientras se dedicaba a alcanzar a cierta pelirroja.

Celestia tomo asiento nuevamente mientras observaba la foto que se posaba en su escritorio ¿Qué estaba pasando por la mente de ese hombre? ¿Realmente pensaba enfrentarse a una chica de preparatoria? A pesar de que la situación la preocupaba, de alguna manera la agradecía, tal vez este era el paso para volver a mantener una comunicación con su hija.

**Enero 09, 2018.**


	8. Chapter 8

—¿Quién habla? —la chica respondió al llamado de su celular sin despegar su mirada del monitor.

—¿Cómo se encuentra mi hacker favorita? —Starlight miro con cierta duda la pantalla de su celular.

—¿Shimmer? ¿Sunset Shimmer? ¿Ahora qué necesitas?

—¿Qué? ¿Estás insinuando que no puedo hablarte para halagar tus maravillosas habilidades? —una risa sarcástica se logró escuchar al otro lado de la línea, provocando una sonrisa en Sunset —tu ganas, necesitaba un favor.

—Era demasiado cierto para ser real ¿Qué favor necesitas está vez?

—¿Conoces a Tirek? —Starlight dudó.

—¿El excéntrico millonario? ¿Hablas de ese Tirek? —Sunset rio con ironía.

—Exactamente, ese Tirek ¿Crees que puedas encontrar información oscura de el?

—¿Oscura? ¿Hablas de buscar su nombre en sitios web ilegales? —Sunset negó para si misma.

—Me refería más bien a información que pueda perjudicarlo —Sunset dudó —específicamente información que lo relacione con las carreras ilegales —Starlight sonrió.

—No sé que me causa más risa. Tu extraña petición o el hecho de que dudes de mis habilidades con tu "puedes" —Glimmer hizo unas leves comillas con su mano libre.

—¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no dudo de tu habilidad. Eres la mejor hacker que conozco, se que puedes encontrar esa información.

—Tranquila, se que piensas lo mejor de mi. Me encargaré de tu petición, te avisaré cuando encuentre algo.

—¡Gracias! Te debo una muy grande.

—En realidad me debes varias, pero ¿Quién las cuenta, no? Te hablo luego, Shimmer —la mirada de Starlight se perdió un momento luego de aquella llamada, con un largo suspiro de resignación se dedicó a volver con su trabajo.

**(...)**

—¿Estás segura de eso?

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¿Qué tiene? Verás, nos mencionaste que no querías que ninguna de nosotras terminará involucrada, pero acabas de involucrar a Starlight Glimmer —Sunset bufó.

—Starlight es una experta en su campo, sabe cuidarse.

—¿Dices que no sabemos cuidarnos? —Rarity miro de mala manera a la chica.

—¡No! No me refería a eso —Sunset suspiro —no vas a dejarme hasta que les permita ayudarme ¿Verdad?

—Exactamente eso quiero.

—De acuerdo, tienes razón. Primero esperaré que Starlight me diga que tipo de información encontró, si encontró algo útil para mí, hablaré con las demás ¿De acuerdo? —Rarity dudó un momento para después aceptar.

—No es lo que esperaba, pero lo aceptaré —Rarity sonrió ante aquella victoria, definitivamente era más sencillo convencer a Sunset que a cierta vaquera.

**(...)**

—¡Hey! ¿Cómo andas? —el chico volteó hacia el origen de aquella voz, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

—¡Hey! Que milagro verte por aquí ¿Que servicios necesita la hermosa Sunset Shimmer del grandioso Flash Sentry? —la mencionada no dudó ni un segundo en reír ante esa presentación, cosa que dibujo una sonrisa aún más grande en el muchacho. Eran escasas las veces que podía contemplar esa maravillosa sonrisa y no pensaba negarlo, le gustaba.

—Necesito de tus inigualables habilidades —la mirada de Sunset inmediatamente se posó en cierto vehículo, provocando que Flash entendiera la razón de su visita.

—¿Tú Camaro? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Necesitas algo especial? —Sentry se acercó al auto con rapidez revisando cada detalle importante de este.

—Nada en especial. Me preguntaba si podrías realizarle una revisión, y ver si necesita un trato especial —Sunset se acercó un poco al chico —la carrera está cerca, he practicado demasiado últimamente.

—No deberías preocuparte tanto. Entiendo que una amenaza asusté a cualquiera, pero recuerda que siempre estaremos para ti, no importa lo que ese excéntrico millonario planee —Flash centraba toda su atención en el motor del hermoso auto negro.

—Lo sé, estoy demasiado consciente de eso, pero... ¿Qué dijiste?

Sunset detuvo sus palabras intentando comprender la situación ¿En qué momento había mencionado la amenaza? ¿Lo dijo de manera inconsciente? La mirada azul del joven se posó en cierta chica al darse cuenta de la falta de conversación. 

—¿Necesitas ayuda para procesarlo? —Flash sonrió.

—¡Rarity! —el asintió.

—Bien hecho. Rarity nos puso al tanto de tu situación. En lo personal considero que fue lo mejor, esta belleza necesita a alguien como yo, sin contar que tomaría cualquier riesgo por mi pelirroja favorita —Flash acaricio con cuidado el auto, Sunset sonrió con cierta ternura ante sus palabras. Desde el primer momento en que ella decidió participar en las carreras, Flash se había mantenido junto a ella de manera firme. Debía admitirlo, quien sabe hasta dónde hubiera llegado sin el chico de cabellera azul.

—Espera ¿Nos puso al tanto? —Sentry miro nuevamente a Sunset con una sonrisa colocada en su rostro. Era su imaginación o ella definitivamente se encontraba muy distraída el día de hoy —¿Starlight?

—Buena respuesta, por un momento pensé que fallarias —Sunset sonrió, ahora todo encajaba.

Saber esa información realmente aclaraba muchas cosas, por ejemplo el hecho de que Starlight aceptara ayudarla sin realizarle primero un interrogatorio sobre tal favor. Siendo sincera agradecía que esa información le facilitará las cosas.

—Hey, Sun —Flash agitó su mano frente al rostro de la chica, esperando algún tipo de respuesta —ve a casa y descansa. Tienes muchas cosas que procesar ¿No es así? Yo me encargaré de tu chico, sabes que se encuentra en muy buenas manos.

Sunset miro el auto para después mirar nuevamente a su compañero, el tenía razón ¿Quién más indicado que el? No existía, con una sonrisa en su rostro Sunset le dio la razón. Flash sonrió al mismo tiempo, amaba esa sonrisa con locura. Sin más que discutir el camino de ambos chicos se separó por ese momento, ambos tenían labores que realizar.

**Enero 13, 2018.**


	9. Chapter 9

—¿Tocino? ¿Qué necesitaba está vez? —una joven de cabellera blanca pregunto con cierta curiosidad en su voz. Sus pasos se paseaban por la habitación mientras su púrpura mirada se mantenía fija en una persona.

—Necesitaba cierta información, Rarity te contacto también ¿No? —Trixie asintió manteniendo cierta duda en sus acciones —¿Qué piensas tú de todo esto? —la maga lo medito, gracias a cierta diseñadora se encontraba al tanto de los acontecimientos que actualmente rodeaban a Sunset Shimmer.

—Trixie piensa que todo esto es demasiado sospechoso. Ese tal Tirek era buen amigo de la directora Celestia ¿No? —Starlight asintió —¿Entonces porqué amenazar a su hija?

—¿Porqué? —Glimmer detuvo en seco sus acciones para enfocar su hermosa mirada violeta en Trixie.

—¿Porqué Shimmer piensa que tiene alguna relación con su hobbie nocturno?

—Su madre se lo comento.

—¿La directora Celestia? ¿Hablaron? —Starlight rio ante el asombro.

—Sorprendente ¿No? —Trixie asintió.

—Por cierto, deberías descansar un poco. Has estado investigando durante un buen rato —Trixie dudó —y tu salud es mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa —Starlight se tomo su tiempo ante de responder con simpleza.

—Supongo —Trixie suspiro ante la respuesta.

La púrpura mirada de la maga se enfocó de manera momentánea en la chica. Cuando se trataba de Sunset Shimmer la actitud de Starlight cambiaba de manera radical, y aunque ella repetía de manera constante que el amorío que mantenía hacia la pelirroja había terminado, Trixie aseguraba que eso no era del todo cierto.   
No era una experta en cuanto a temas de amor se trataba, pero conocía a la hacker acción que no era muy agradable en muchos de los casos. Fingir, eso era lo único que le quedaba a Trixie ante tal verdad.

**(...)**

—¡Voilà! Quedaste hermoso.

Flash mantenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro al mismo tiempo que observaba de manera constante el vehículo que permanecía frente a el.   
Era un poco vergonzoso el saber que había tardado más de lo acordado, aún así su trabajo estaba terminado.

Flash mantuvo su sonrisa al imaginar la respuesta de cierta pelirroja, pero ¿Porqué imaginarla? El chico de cabellera azul tomo con rapidez su móvil para contactar a la dueña del vehículo.

—¿Sun? —el chico observó de manera rápida la pantalla de su móvil al no recibir respuesta de la otra línea. Flash decidió toser un poco antes de intentarlo de nuevo —¿Sunset?

—¿Flash? Lo lamento, Sunset... —Twilight detuvo su habla cuando un "No te preocupes" por parte del joven la interrumpió.

—Twilight es un gusto escucharte de nuevo. Imagino que Sunset está ocupada ¿No es así?

—Así es —Flash sonrió al recibir aquella respuesta.

—Comprendo, no es necesario molestar en ese caso ¿Podrías avisarle que su hermosura está lista? Puede venir por ella en cuanto el tiempo se lo permite —Twilight escucha con atención cada palabra del joven ¿Hermosura? Su cerebro tardó un momento en hacer click, entendiendo del tema al que se refería el chico.

—Oh, el camaro —Flash rio de manera inconciente al escuchar tal respuesta, tal vez debió especificar desde el principio que el vehículo era el objetivo de su llamada —muchas gracias, Flash. Le avisaré de inmediato a Sunset —el chico asintió para dar por finalizada su llamada.

—Twilight Sparkle ¿Eh?

Flash apoyo su espalda en el camaro mientras se dejaba caer al suelo con cierta pesadez. Su brillante mirada azul se perdió un momento en nada, provocado que un suspiro se escapara de sus labios.

—Que envidia.

El joven exhaló llenando sus pulmones con suficiente aire, para después dejarlo salir de manera lenta.   
Flash apreciaba de sobre manera a Twilight, la chica era una gran persona y podría contar con ella para cualquier cosa; aún así eso no evitaba que sintiera ciertos celos de ella.   
Sunset mantenía demasiado pretendientes detrás de ella y cualquiera haría lo que fuera por encontrarse en el actual lugar de la científica, incluyéndose.

—Sunset Shimmer —el chico dejo salir un suspiro enamorado al mismo tiempo que mencionaba aquel llamativo nombre —solo pido, que puedas cuidar de ella, Twilight.

**(...)**

—¡Trixie, observa esto! —la mirada de Starlight busco de manera inmediata a la mencionada tropezando con una curiosa escena a medio acto.

Trixie se encontraba descansando plácidamente ¿Cómo lo sabía? Sus ronquidos eran prueba suficiente. Starlight bufó ¿Y ahora? Su mirada se paseo de manera veloz por la habitación buscando algo que la ayudara, no tardó mucho para que su mente hiciera el click que necesitaba.

—Oh, Sunset Shimmer ¡Que maravillosa sorpresa que te encuentres aquí! —Starlight grito de manera desconsiderada provocando una inquietud en cierta chica.

—¡¿Tocino?! —Trixie despertó de su ansiado sueño con cierta dificultad.

Su cuerpo se detuvo al no escuchar ningún otro ruido, provocando que de manera lenta tallar sus adormilados ojos. Su púrpura mirada observó con lentitud cada rincón del lugar chocando con una burlona Starlight la cual con dificultad podía respirar ante las carcajadas que daba.

—¿Te parece gracioso tratar a Trixie de está manera?

—Tienes que admitir que era inevitable. Además tenía que mostrarte algo muy importante, ven, ven —Trixie bostezo con cansancio mientras se colocaba a un lado de la chica.

—¿Qué? ¿Es alguna clase de broma?

—Lo mismo pensé cuando lo vi, es algo muy poco creíble ¿No? —Trixie asintió.

—Por supuesto que lo es ¿Le estás contando a Trixie que todo su dinero está basado en carreras clandestinas?

—Eso parece —Starlight movió de manera rápida la información que se colaba en su monitor.

—¡Espera! —la chica hizo caso ante aquel grito —¿Qué es esto?

—¿Una relación? —Trixie negó.

—Un rechazo. Parece que el intento algo más con ella, pero no lo logro.

—¿Porqué algo como esto estaría en internet?

—¿Lo dices en serio, Star? Imagina, millonario excéntrico es rechazado por directoria de preparatoria. A mí me parece una noticia digna de ser publicada —Starlight rio ante aquella respuesta, Trixie tenía razón.

—De igual manera el hace dinero cada vez que gana una de esas carreras, si alguien más le quitara ese puesto algo más que su reputación estaría en peligro —Trixie asintió.

—Trixie odia admitirlo, pero las habilidades de Sunset son buenas. Si se lo propone podría bajar de esa nube de egocentrismo a ese hombre —Starlight asintió, Sunset había ingresado en terreno peligroso de manera inconsciente.

**Enero 14, 2018.**


	10. Chapter 10

—¡Detente! ¡Por favor, escúchame! ¡Sunset!

Starlight sujetaba con fuerza aquella característica chaqueta de cuero, en un vano intento por detener a la portadora de la prenda.   
Los estudiantes de CHS observaban con curiosidad el espectáculo que cierto dúo presentaban.  
Sunset continuaba su andar con cierta dificultad, al mismo tiempo que arrastraba a Starlight por cada pasillo del instituto buscando a una persona en especial.

—Entiendo. Revisaré los documento ¿Necesitas algo más?

—¡Sunset! —Luna observó con curiosidad el origen de cierto grito, chocando con una escena un tanto curiosa.

—Parece que tienes visitas —Celestia levantó la mirada de sus documentos ante el comentario de su hermana ¿Visitas? Antes de que la directora pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, cierta chica irrumpió en su oficina de forma brusca.

—¡¿Es cierto?! ¿Porqué nunca me mencionaste nada? —el cansancio en el rostro de la pelirroja era completamente notorio, y completamente justificable, prácticamente había paseado a Starlight por todo el instituto.

—Buenos días, Starlight Glimmer —la mencionada soltó de manera brusca a la pelirroja.

—Buenos días, directora Celestia.

—Y tú ¿Qué modales son esos? ¿Acaso no te enseñe a pedir permiso? —Sunset le mantuvo la mirada a Celestia, para después retirarse del lugar cerrando la puerta detrás suya.

—O-oye... —Starlight pronunció un poco, antes de ser detenida por la directora. Unos segundos pasaron antes de que cierto golpeteo se escuchará.

—Adelante —Sunset entro nuevamente a la habitación con una mala actitud —muy bien. Ambas, siéntense —ellas obedecieron.

—¿Porqué no me contaste nada? —Celestia se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta.

—Si pudieras especificarme un poco más tu pregunta, con gusto respondería.

—Lo de Tirek, tu rechazo.

—¿Cómo...? —Celestia desvió la mirada chocando con unos avergonzados orbes morados.

—Glimmer —la mujer susurro para ella misma —¿Crees que era necesario mencionarlo? —Sunset asintió.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué no somos familia? —Celestia lo meditó.

—¿Realmente lo somos? Cuando te fuiste de mi casa dejaste muy claro que no querías saber nada de mi —la piloto bajo la mirada un tanto avergonzada al escuchar aquella declaración. Después de tales palabras ella no tenía ningún derecho se reclamarle nada a su madre.

—Tienes razón. Lo lamento, no tengo ningún derecho de estar ahora reclamandote por algo que yo misma mencioné —Sunset habló, ganándose un par de miradas que la observaban de manera sorprendida. El orgullo de la pelirroja podía ser mucho cuando de su madre se trataban, aún así...

—Es cierto. Tirek me propuso una relación más formal, luego de convivir conmigo unos cuantos meses —ella suspiro —como sabes, lo rechacé. No estaba interesada en una relación, tenía una hija y ella era suficiente para agotar mis energías —los orbes magenta de la mujer se perdieron en el paisaje que se encontraba del otro lado de su ventana.

—Sunset... —Starlight decidió susurrar al observar que ninguna palabra salía de los labios de su amiga. La faceta que mantenía en esos momentos era algo completamente extraño en la pelirroja, acción que llamo la atención de la hacker.

—Starlight —la mencionada fijo su atención en la mujer —imagino que ya descubriste el secreto detrás de la fama de Tirek ¿Cierto?

—Así es. No fue tan difícil de encontrar en realidad, lo cual me hace preguntarme ¿Porqué nadie más lo sabe? —Celestia sonrió.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que nadie más lo sabe? —Starlight no respondió, al contrario medito por un momento aquella interrogativa —¿Estás lista para la carrera, Sunset? —la mencionada asintió con lentitud.

—Si. Flash se encargo de darle al auto los últimos detalles, por mi parte, estoy lista mentalmente.

—¿Cuándo se dará esa carrera?

—Dentro de dos semanas, directora —Starlight decidió interrumpir al ver las pocas palabras que salían de los labios de la pelirroja.

—Perfecto. Ambas pueden retirarse si no tienen nada más que preguntar —Starlight lo medito un poco antes de obedecer, Sunset por su parte tardó menos en obedecer dicha orden; sin embargo al estar cerca del marco de la puerta su andar se detuvo.

—Gracias por el auto —Celestia negó.

—Tu padre hubiera querido, que tú lo tuvieras.

—Tal vez, pero al final todo dependía de tu decisión. Te agradezco que pudieras confiar en mí, por esa misma decisión ahora soy una de las estrellas de las carreras clandestinas —Celestia dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar cada palabra que salía de su hija al mismo tiempo que se acercaba con lentitud a ella. Era realmente sorprendente escuchar algo así saliendo de los labios de su orgullosa Sunset Shimmer.

—En eso tienes razón, sin embargo un necesitas derrotar a Tirek. Estoy segura que eso no será ningún problema para ti, confío plenamente en las habilidades que lograste heredar de tu padre. Te estaré apoyando, ánimo —Sunset termino de acortar la distancia entre ambas, mientras cubría a su madre en un gran abrazo.

—Ganaré, lo prometo —Sunset limpio con rapidez las rebeldes lágrimas que brotaban de sus hermosos ojos color cian.

—Lo sé. Sunset Shimmer siempre cumple sus promesas ¿No es verdad? —la pelirroja asintió al mismo tiempo que lograba separarse de su madre —recuerda que ya no estás sola, Sunset. Tienes a muchas personas que te apoyan, nunca lo olvides ¿Bien? —la mencionada mostró una débil sonrisa mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura.

Ambas chocaron miradas antes de que Sunset se retirará por completo del lugar. Celestia en cambio logro expulsar un gran suspiro, provocando que las cosas volvieran a estar en paz con ella misma.

**Enero 15, 2018.**


End file.
